Past
by Ink2
Summary: 1x2 Slightly AU. Heero has been having nightmares of his past. Dou is worried sick about him. 'K i revised it a bit. Tell me what u think. discontinued


Slightly AU. See in this Heero's past with Odin and all that it is totally gone. There is still the war and all that, its is just the past thing is different for Heero. Everyone else's is the same.  
  
Past  
  
"Mom, Dad! I got strait A's again. Isn't that great!" said a little Heero around the age of 8.  
  
"Oh. Yes, honey, that's great. Next time go for all 100%." his parents said unenthusiastically.  
  
"'K, mom." Heero replied sadly.  
  
*****  
  
"What has been going on?! You are failing 3 of your classes! The rest you have D's in!" Heero's parent's screamed at him when he got home.  
  
"I just have been busy." Replied a 12 year old Heero in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"Busy?! Busy! Doing what?! The only thing you seem to be doing lately is locking yourself up in this god damned room on your damned computer or reading!" His mom screamed.  
  
"I have just been busy." Heero said walking away to his room once again.  
  
***** Heero's parents were sitting on his bed with his stuff scattered all over his bed. Passports, notes, and mission data.  
  
"What is going on, Heero? What is all this?" his parents demanded.  
  
"What are you doing snooping in stuff?!" A 14 year old Heero demanded them.  
  
"That doesn't matter. What is going on Heero?"  
  
"It sure as hell matters! And what the hell are you guys doing snooping in my stuff?!"  
  
"We are your parents we have aright to check on our damned son! Now what the hell is going on?!" they demanded.  
  
"He has been sneaking out at night." Anne said. She was a tall and a bit chubby but attractive with the Persian blue eyes and thick, long silky chocolate colored hair.  
  
"Yeah, his cell would ring then he'd pack up and go out the window." Said Jessie. He was a skinny thing with spiked hair that was dyed red in some places.  
  
"Then a car would usually pick him up or something like that." Added Robbie. He looked to be a miniature version of Heero except he didn't have that distant, icy glaze over his eyes.  
  
Anne, Jessie and Robbie were standing in the doorway of Heero's room. His parents who were sitting on his bed now were up and all in his face, literally.  
  
"What?! What have you been doing?! God! Never mind I don't want to know. God you are grounded! Grounded from all this. You lab top, books, TV. EVERYTHING! Jessie, Robbie get the window bars!" his dad yelled.  
  
"What?! You can't lock me up! And even if you did I would find a fucking way to get out!" Heero yelled.  
  
"Really?" said his dad as he took the lab top "Why don't I just take this away. Lets see how you cope."  
  
"Give that back!" Heero yelled lunging at his dad. His dad didn't expect Heero to be so agile and strong so he didn't dodge thinking Heero would just bounce back. But how wrong he was. He flew across the room in a heap on Heero's bed.  
  
"Ugh! Hand that over to me, Heero." Heero didn't move. "I said now mister!" he still didn't move. "Heero while your living under my roof you must follow my rules! Now give me the lab top!" His mother whispered in a low dangerous tone that even made Heero hesitate.  
  
"No. And, god, if you don't respect me enough to leave my stuff alone or allow me to do what I want then why should I stay here? Sheesh!" Heero replied. He took out his cell phone. "Hey, Odin can you pick me up. I'm moving out. Can I stay at your place?. 'K see ya soon."  
  
Heero took out his duffel bag. Then packed all his stuff. Well, at least the thing that was important to him, totally ignoring his parents and his siblings.  
  
"Heero you are not going any where!" His father yelled. He had just gained consciousness and was trying to stand but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Honey, your dad didn't mean any of the things he said. We are just worried about you Heero. Come on honey let me help you unpack your stuff" his mother pleaded.  
  
He paused for a second but then  
  
"Heero, man. Hey come on we were just worried about you, bro. We were just scared of what your into now. Come on Heero stay." Begged Jessie.  
  
"Yeah, Heero. We were just worried." Added Robbie.  
  
"Heero. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I miss our old days, do you? Don't you want to try at it again? Come on Heero give us another chance. Let us get to know you. Oh, Heero." This was Anne this time.  
  
Heero kept on his emotionless mask. Not letting any of them see how much this hurt him. Inside his heart was being torn to shreds. There was a honking in the driveway. Heero turned and walked away. Never looking back once. Leaving his family, his humanity, his emotions, and ultimately his life.  
  
***** Heero shot up from the bed gasping for breath. Sweat covered his entire body. His body shivering. He got out of bed careful not to wake up Duo who was sleeping cuddled close to him. Heero stepped out onto the balcony. A cold but refreshing breeze welcomed him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
'God, I hate that dream! Why can't I just forget?! That was over 6 years ago and I still remember it clearly. God I hate this!' Heero thought leaning on the rail and looking down at the busy streets of L2.  
  
"Heero? What's wrong?" Duo said coming up from behind Heero and wrapping his hands around Heero's waist.  
  
"Nothing. I just had a bad dream. And I needed to cool off." Heero said turning in the embrace and wrapping his arms around Duo.  
  
"Oh. Well come on then. You seem to be getting a bit too cold. Why don't we go and warm up a bit." Duo said in a sultry voice, rubbing himself against Heero.  
  
(AN: Did I mention that they are naked? Oh, Well, they are.)  
  
"Hn, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Heero said backing Duo towards the bed.  
  
They landed with Heero on top. Heero tangled his fingers in Duo's long beautiful hair and pulled Duo's face up to kiss him. The kiss was gentle at first then turned into a battle of tongues. They rolled rubbing against one another. Twin groans and moans were heard.  
  
Heero slid his hand down Duo's chest. Going lower, and lower until his palm brushed Duo's thick hard shaft. He began lightly stroking it. Heero kept the touch light knowing that Duo would come with a couple of hard ones.  
  
Duo writhed under Heero. He was on the verge of coming, but Heero kept it light.  
  
"Damn it, Heero, Stop teasing." Duo groaned.  
  
Heero chuckled and continued on with his torture sliding down to kiss the head of Duo's throbbing flesh. He took the head in and lightly sucked on it. Duo was so close but he couldn't reach it. And Heero knew exactly that he was. Heero kept on just suckling on the head for a while but knew Duo would soon reach his limit so opened his mouth fully to receive the thrust of his lover. Duo pulled free the warm heat of his mouth before he lost his  
control.  
  
Duo changed position so that he was underneath Heero. Heero was genuinely surprised at the change of position. He knew that Duo usually liked to be on top. He smiled down and kissed the nape of Duo's neck. He reached toward the dresser and grabbed a bottle of lube and covered his finger with it to test Duo. He was so tight. Heero didn't know if he could do this and not  
hurt Duo.  
  
Duo moaned. "Heero come on. It's ok. I can take it. Oh." His words cut off  
when Heero hit his pleasure spot.  
  
Heero was still unsure but was too hard to think strait so he covered himself with the lube and pushed slowly into the sweet recess oh Duo. He pushed in deeper and deeper until he was all the way in. Heero fondled Duo as he thrust into him. Their pace growing faster and harder and deeper by  
the second. Heero gave on final thrust filling duo with his essence and gave a loud groan. Duo came a few seconds afterwards covering Heero's hand  
which was still pumping away.  
  
They lay there for a few moments before Heero finally got off of him and  
they cuddled together.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Duo," Heero whispered into Duo's ear just as he was about to  
fall asleep.  
  
"Love you too, Hee-chan," He replied.  
  
(AN: Sappy I know, but *shrug*. 'K. I seriously suck at writing lemon down. I can imagine the damn thing in my head except can't write it down. Sorry if totally sucked. Tell me if you guys hated it. If you did I just won't write anymore of them. Well I probably will just that I won't do it so much. OK, continue on.)  
  
*****  
  
'Oh, Heero, what's going on?' Duo thought worriedly looking down at the sleeping form next to him. Heero began to stir. Duo looked at him; his thoughts all jumbled up. 'What is going on, Heero?' Duo lightly traced Heero's jaw and he unconsciously lifted his face towards it.  
  
"Ugh. Duo?" Heero asked drowsily. "What's wrong? You look as if some thing's bothering you."  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking. You know, about what we have been all through." Duo replied.  
  
'I hate it when I do that with Heero. God, he's my lover and I can't be fully truthful to him.' Duo thought. 'At least I'm not lying to him. I am thinking about what we have all been through, specifically Heero's. What could he have remembered that is so horrible that it put that damn look in his eyes? That look of strong hatred and then some how turning into one of pure pain. I have only seen that look in my eyes. What is it that is bothering you, my love?' Duo's thoughts wandered and then he glanced at the clock and abruptly got out of bed. They were late.  
  
"Come on, Heero. We need to get up. We're supposed to meet the guys at Q- man's house. And I want to be able to stop at the shelter and drop off some food or something like that. Come on, Heero. Get up!" Duo whined trying to drag Heero out of bed.  
  
"Just five more minutes Duo." The pillow muffled Heero' voice. "You wore me out last night. We didn't get even 3 hours of sleep."  
  
"HEERO!" Duo whined in a really high shrilly voice.  
  
"Ok. Ok. I'm up. I'm up."  
  
tbc~  
  
I know its not that great but please review and give me some ideas or some thing. I have been working on this for a while now. I have been having writer's block on the rest of it. Please review. For those who have read it before tell me if its better or not. Thatnks in advance. 


End file.
